Euverlèk plaetje:Daddy and me.jpg
Ik wist niet dat jij Southpark keek! :P --Bucureştean 28 nov 2008 13:37 (UTC) :Brandende liefde... --OuWTB 29 nov 2008 06:37 (UTC) ::Ce glumeşti bă :) --Bucureştean 29 nov 2008 11:55 (UTC) :::Ocyei, ye bunã :D --OuWTB 29 nov 2008 12:25 (UTC) ::::Wie van jullie beiden is mij hier voor de gek aan het houden? Lars Washington 29 nov 2008 13:43 (UTC) :::::Degene die je niet voor waar aanhoud. --`OuWTB 29 nov 2008 15:38 (UTC) ::::::Que? --Bucureştean 29 nov 2008 16:48 (UTC) :::::::Degene die hem (Aesopos) niet voor waar aanhoudt. --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 09:14 (UTC) ::::::::Cel care (Esop?) nu îl crede? --Bucureştean 30 nov 2008 10:16 (UTC) :::::::::Nu shtesc. --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 10:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Nu mai princep nimic :P --Bucureştean 30 nov 2008 10:31 (UTC) :::::::::::Nu sicãpithã? --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 10:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nici un zicăpit... --Bucureştean 30 nov 2008 10:46 (UTC) :::::::::::::La brath! --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 10:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ăăăăă... ce trist? :( Nu am ce face. --Bucureştean 30 nov 2008 11:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Aveeshti raison ce aveesc raison --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 11:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Dreptate* --Bucureştean 30 nov 2008 11:06 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Prentru vie, un târtã! --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 11:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Mulţumesc, şi ţie la fel :D Încă nu am putut să spun bună dimitreaţa. --Bucureştean 30 nov 2008 11:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Puthã meu sac de dormit alredi! --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 11:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::O loveşti (lovea, shteshti? :p) şi va trezi. --Bucureştean 30 nov 2008 11:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Da, Tracy ȝãtrâeshte în Loviâ... --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 11:34 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: Numai înţeleg niciun zicăpit de ceea ce zici tu. :( --Bucureştean 30 nov 2008 19:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Lovea bunã dimitrithui! :D --OuWTB 1 dec 2008 12:00 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Sciezu que il ai lovire fuerta tare :p / Ştiu că îl ai lovit foarte tare --Bucureştean 1 dec 2008 14:22 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Loveshti tres fortã! :D Dimitri nu lovea, shi nu loveshte! :D --OuWTB 1 dec 2008 15:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ştiu, sunt foarte puternic :D Vrei să simţi cum lovesc? :P --Bucureştean 1 dec 2008 16:28 (UTC) :::::::::::Da! :D --OuWTB 1 dec 2008 16:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::Buff, atât de tare lovesc io! :p --Bucureştean 1 dec 2008 16:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nu devresc â blufi, nu devresc â yoki ashi! :D --OuWTB 1 dec 2008 17:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ce băzăleşti bă, că nu minţi chiar deloc? :D --Bucureştean 1 dec 2008 17:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Char ariveshte! :O Char, medilui! Aveesc menthioit ce sum fan mare yea? :D --OuWTB 1 dec 2008 17:47 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hahaha, este cea mai bună prietenă a Urang Utan-ului nostru, Yuri! :P Se înţeleg. --Bucureştean 1 dec 2008 17:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Vorbeshti: Ye la mai bunã prienten (van) Urang Utan neu, Yuri! :P ¿Se? comprândesc. Vorbesc: Comprândesc ce Char ye formidâblã, aveeshte â lasi vedei ce striginte existant! Shi Yuri ye frumos, aveeshte â lasi vedei ce comrâdui sunt ciudatã shi comrâdui la vreant rãu! :D --OuWTB 2 dec 2008 14:05 (UTC) Se înţeleg = zich begrijpen / ze begrijpen elkaar. Ce spui tu = Înţeleg că Char e formidabilă, are... să lasă să vadă? că .... ! Şi Yuri e frumos, are ... să lasă să vadă ?? că tovarăşii lui??? sunt ciudaţi şi lui tovarăşul ... vrea? rău! :D Oftewel: What the fuck staat daar :p --Bucureştean 2 dec 2008 16:12 (UTC) :Înţeleg că Char e formidabilă, (s)he has let see (vedei=vedea) that (striginte van strigânt van strigoi :P ghosts) exist. Şi Yuri e frumos, (s)he has let see that comrades sunt ciudaţi şi tovarăşul it vrea rău! PS comrâdui is mv van comrâdã, niet genitivus :P --OuWTB 3 dec 2008 18:05 (UTC) Deci doar ultima parte era vagă, restul am înţeles :p. Acum ar trebui să existe o limbă esopiană. --Bucureştean 3 dec 2008 18:15 (UTC)